blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Tsunenage (Es -No. 00-)
Information Es -No. 00-（エンブリオ ストレージ＝ユニット＝ナンバー＝ゼロ Enburio Sutorēji Yunitto Nanbā Zero）was supposedly one of the last active Es-N Units in the XBlaze world. She somewhat mysteriously appeared in the BlazBlue World. She currently goes by an alternate name, "Kimiko" (キミコ). Appearance XBlaze Back in XBlaze, she would resemble as the Es-N Units. Cheekbone length silvery-white hair with to small antennae poking above their hairline. She has ghostly pale skin and wore a visor that is nearly identical to Nu-13's visor. Below her neck, she wore a snow-white and ebony body suit that covers her from head to toe with the exception of her stomach, which is left open to the elements; green rings cover her wrists, ankles, and just below her kneecaps. BlazBlue In the BlazBlue world, when being experimented in the Sector Seven lab, all she wore was a lab-rat gown, similar to Saya. She also had a choker on her neck that has a small charm in the middle of it, resembling the blue decor on present Noel Vermillion. Under the care of Hasekura Tsunenage, she had light green hair and blue azure eyes, but her bangs cover her left eye. She wore a sparkly-silky, purple dress with golden linings around it and light-yellow frills. She also wore 1/2 inch black high-heels to look a bit taller. As a young adult, she wore a maroon red scarf and a blue thigh-length coat with black frills and golden-yellow ribbons. She wore dark brown pantyhose and black high-heels. She also wears a similar inner sleeve as Es, but black color. Below her breasts is another extension coat, in which it only leaves out her stomach and waist exposed. She wore a black skirt as well. Personality XBlaze Her personality seems pretty nebulous in XBlaze. Therefore, only responds to Mei Amanohokosaka's commands when she is commanded something to do. BlazBlue Kimiko is an imaginative and a sensitive young woman. She's much of a private person and would take time to get to know other people and let others know her. She’s rarely seen in public though. She has a small group of close, trustworthy friends she would usually hang along with during her breaks. She is cautious about jumping into new social situations. She is also described to be thoughtful and empathetic, although, she rarely shows it. She is outwardly quiet, and has strong feelings and opinions. People would sometimes disappoint her due to the fact she may find it hard for herself to stay objective. She often gets her feelings hurt. She personally fantasizes about the future at times. She would also enjoy activities such as writing, reading, drawing, and playing her violin. She is organized, efficient, and inventive. Very responsible and somewhat respectful. But when someone gets on her bad side, she tends to be hostile and very vicious. She also likes to spend some time alone, doing stuff on her own. Inside, she is a good listener and understood whatever situation. She would naturally look below the surface to understand the deeper meaning in every experience and interaction she’s been through. Although, out of all, Kimiko would show no emotions at all towards the people she works with. She’s serious in certain situations. She doesn’t tolerate any acts of people breaking the laws. Although, if it was to be repeated, she’d be giving them a death sentence. In rage, she tends to use offensive, vulgar language at those who threaten or harass her. Her insanity slowly rises if the person was pushing her too far. She will never stop of having the urge to kill them no matter what. Whenever someone mentions or asks about her past, she would not answer. Due to the fact of what happened to her back then, she couldn’t help it but would care to cry at least a little. History XBlaze Code: Embryo During the development of the last Es-N Unit, the 9th Unit, her master, Souichiro Unomaru and her other Es-N sisters were killed by Sechs. Afterwards, upon her completion, she was adopted by Mei Amanohokosaka. Lost: Memories After the Embryo incident two months after, the ninth unit, renamed as "Nu", by Mei, would occasionally assist her and Touya as a back-up partner to them when others isn't around or when they are dealing with something else. She was with Touya, tracking down a Union when he told her to get in between a target with Toiya get sidetracked with a girl found in the Restricted Ward while "Nu" continued with her objective. She would be pre-occupied during the Vampire incident, as she was tracking down Unions on Mei's command at that time. Therefore, she never fought Freaks (Ripper), who was finally defeated by Touya and Es. 'BlazBlue' Her body was found in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, which was vague. There were also scientists surrounding the area. Lying on the ground damaged, and unconscious, one of the scientists found her on the ground. The scientists took her into the lab of Sector Seven and decided to examine her. They override her database to check in some leftover info within the unit and found a few of the following: her name and unit number, affiliation, position, and the date on when she was created. For some reason, there were some irregularities in her body that some of the scientists do not understand. Some scientist was left uninterested, while some remained to do an experiment on her. After the appearance touch-ups and redesigning, she undergoes many check-points. That includes a "pain" test, command-following, mobility, Seithr levels, etc... She failed all except the Seithr levels. Therefore, the scientists that were interested in this unit was no longer interested, due to the fact there were many complicated factors within her system. Some scientists wanted to continue on, but the others were saying that it is old junk that doesn't need experiment again. So, she was thrown away. A few months later, in the middle of AD 2190, she was found in an abandoned alleyway, looking all dirty and somewhat injured. She was found by Bang Shishigami. Bang took her in to Ikaruga and was left under the care of one of Bang's young apprentices, Hasekura Tsunenage. Ikaruga Civil War Before the Ikaruga Civil War, both Hasekura and Es -No. 00- (Kimiko) were under training on Bang's Wing during the time when Tenjo was alive. When the Ikaruga Civil War occurred, both ran away together until to the point where they are in midst, seeing Ikaruga fall. Kimiko was injured and was unable to move as much. The separation of the two were so sudden after Kimiko was kidnapped by the NOL. Hasekura chased after the one that was after her, therefore, was stopped by an unknown individual that doesn't seem to be a resident of Wadatsumi. After the tragic events that has happened after the Ikaruga Civil War, Kimiko was forced to stay in isolation within the NOL. Growing up, she serves Kagura Mutsuki of the Duodecim, one of the Colonels of the NOL. BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Coming soon. BlazBlue: Central Fiction Coming soon. BlazBlue: Cross-Tag Battle Coming soon. Powers & Abilities *She has a Grimoire that took a physical form instead in her body, having the ability to control the flow of large amounts of Magic Element (Seithr). *Her weapon, 天ノ矛坂の御 (Amanohokosaka no Mitsurugi) (The Blade of Amanohokosaka) was created using the Blood of Mei Amanohokosaka, enabling her to have the ability to control the magic element around her (Seithr). *Her Drive, "Divine Manifestation Aurora", can leave trails of electric crests that can control the Seithr around her. Gameplay-wise, after summoning an electric crest, whether it'd be in mid-air or on ground, it will stay there until the opponent gets hit by one of the crests, or herself, gets hit by the opponent. *Kimiko’s Overdrive is called “Nullify Seal”. saturated green aura surrounds her along with rings containing runes, absorbing an opponent’s ability to fight at their fullest. This is also known to be a special Grimoire her father created for her. The “Consumer’s Grimoire”. Or A.K.A., “Nullification Grimoire”. It decreases the opponent’s drive and special attacks by 10% and slowly consumes their heat by 15% when near her. She receives back more damage and heat. Trivia *Known to be one of the Es-N Units. The last active unit. (9th Unit). *Her appearance is quite obvious, as it is to resemble Es and the Es-N units, and somewhat Konoe A. Mercury, when Konoe was young. *She is one of the many vessels for the Embryo. *Her blade's power and ability was made by the blood of the Amanohokosaka Clan from Mei Amanohokosaka. *She was a failed unit during the experiment of her recreation by an Unknown Scientist. *She was created by Souichiro Unomaru in XBlaze 150 years ago. *She is not affected by Phenomena Intervention, due to the fact, her existence came from a different timeline than the BlazBlue one. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Artificial Beings